Oriana Thomson
Summary Oriana Thomson is a British magician who works as a mercenary and a top-notch magical courier, being incredibly skilled in evading and getting away from any pursuers during her jobs. A woman who truly wants to help other people, Oriana has had her good intentions betrayed multiple times. Because of those experiences, Oriana originally served as an antagonist during the Daihaseisai, as she believed Lidvia's plan would stop the growing tensions between the Magic and Science Sides, and that if only one side controlled the world they could eliminate this kind of conflict. After her capture, she made a deal with Necessarius to work for them in order to help people during the chaos created by the conflict between Academy City and the Roman Catholic Curch. Oriana also was part of the global coalition against the Norse magic cabal Gremlin. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 8-B with magic Name: Oriana Thomson, Route Disturb, Basis104 (The one who carries the basis) Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: 18-19 Classification: Human, Magician, Courier, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Magic, Shorthands (Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Light Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, etc), expert hand-to-hand fighter, skilled and evading pursuit and tracking people, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Street level physically (Could defeat a weakened Tsuchimikado Motoharu and fight Kamijou Touma and Stiyl Magnus at the same time, blows described as capable of breaking down a door), City Block level with magic (Calc, casually knocks down several stone pillars while cutting the walls and ground with a single spell, another shreds a road and destroys several more pillars, can cut in half all the trees in an area) Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Athletic human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: High, could keep running and fighting Kamijou Touma, Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Stiyl Magnus Range: Up to 500 meters with magic Standard Equipment: Shorthands Intelligence: Above average, knowledgeable in magic, evading pursuers and tracking people Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, she never uses the same spell twice in a row, a fact which if noticed can be used by an enemy to dodge her attacks more easily, this also means she can't spam any of her spells Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magical Courier:' As a magical courier Oriana is highly skilled in running away and evading any pursuers using both magical and conventional means, being known in the Magic Side as Route Disturb (追跡封じ (ルートディスターブ) Tsuiseki Fūji (Rūto Disutābu), lit. "Tracking Sealer"). She's also talented in tracking people as well, almost as good as she is in evading and escaping from them. This is due to her own prowess in escaping from pursuers; in order to achieve that feat she needs to know the current mindset of who is searching for her as well as being knowledgeable in any magic that might be used to trace a target. In other words, in order to accurately lose track of an enemy, she indirectly learned the necessary skills for pursuing at its finest. *'Hand-to-hand Combat:' Oriana has plenty of experience when it comes to melee combat, specializing in using close ranged combat with her body, and long ranged combat with her spells, focusing on taking advantage of any opening or miss by the enemy to perform strong counterattacks. This is likely a style born to minimize the use of her spells since she can only use them once. Her skills allowed her to defeat Tsuchimikado Motoharu, a rather skilled martial artist (though weakened at the time due to using magic), in a one-on-one fight, as well as simultaneously fight Kamijou Touma and Stiyl Magnus to a standstill. *'Shorthand' (速記原典 (ショートハンド) Sokki Genten (Shōtohando), lit. "Shorthand Original"): A technique in which Oriana mixes the symbols and the colors of the four elements in Western magic together with angles used on Western Astrology. The use of the incompatible colors allows for a reaction that Oriana can use both for simple attacks and more complex magic like interception spells. This is because she uses a "shorthand" (her cursive writing on a flashcard) of instructions on a flashcard along with the incompatible colors and symbols, like a disposable mini original grimoire. Oriana uses her various Shorthands instead of focusing on a particular element in order to circumvent enemies from reading her magic and making a defensive spell to counter it. Because of that and the fact each flashcard can only be used once before self-destructing, she can't reuse the same spell in a battle, allowing an opponent who notices this to more easily face her ever-changing attacks by occupying the same space her last attack did. Because of their imperfection, the most each "mini-grimoire" can last is one hour, if it’s fast, it’ll self-destruct in several seconds. **'Silent Coin' (表裏の騒静 (サイレントコイン) Hyōri no Sōsei (Sairento Koin), lit. "Two Sides of Chaos and Calm"):' A spell that absorbs the mentality "to chase after her" from her pursuers. It is useless when one is facing her in a conversation, but by turning her back on the party, the other party will feel that "there's no reason to call her; I'll talk to her next time," and won't bother to even call out to her. It's a spell that expands on common spells to repel bystanders like People-Clearing Fields. While the spell is active, even if Oriana was holding a fireball or anything in her hand in the street, nobody would want to "call her". **'Water Symbol - Yellow: An unnamed communication spell used by Oriana to communicate with Lidvia Lorenzetti while infiltrating Academy City, she puts the flashcard near her ear like a seashell to hear the voice of the other person. **'Earth Symbol - Blue:' Allows for a 5-meter wall of earth to move like a tsunami towards the target. When negated by Touma, the wall seemed to dissolve in the air, and the asphalt ground returned to its original state as well. **'Wind Symbol - Blue, Counter Spell:' Using her Shorthand in an area, she can analyze a target's magic and is able to use it against them. Another Shorthand is required for her as a magic circle that automatically counterattacks the target when they try to use magic, causing great pain to the target. The spell also reacts to touch and counterattacks whoever touches the magic circle, or in this case, the Shorthand where it is written. **'Wind Symbol - Blue:' Summons a misty tornado filled with moisture. When used on flames the moisture will not evaporate, instead taking away anything flammable and preventing the flames from spreading. **'Fire Symbol - Blue:' A spell that removes the fire element that signifies rebirth and regeneration from a person. It uses the medium of sound to enter a person's ears. When triggered, the already injured target will come upon severe pain, and they can be rendered unconscious if they're injured enough. The spell is able to regenerate and continue functioning even if it is negated by the Imagine Breaker as long as the target remains injured. The spell wears off after 20 minutes. **'Wind Symbol - Green:' 50 centimeter thick and 3-meter tall walls of ice appear between Oriana and the target.This spell is used not only as a physical barrier but also to refract light to cause an enemy to misjudge Oriana's position and movements. **'Shadow Sword:' Produces a dark sword in Oriana's hand, which can be reshaped to any length, with the max shown being seven meters. It is used to stab the opponent's shadow, which then explodes like a landmine. **'Wind Symbol - Red, Blade Crater' (明色の切断斧 (ブレードクレーター) Meishoku no Setsudan Ono (Burēdo Kurētā)), lit. "Bright-colored Severing Axe"):' Oriana creates a circle on the ground a meter in radius with her in the middle. Outside of the circle, patterns grow similar to those of tree branches or capillaries, extending in all directions. With Oriana at the center, the power is transferred to the patterns, and vacuum blades start swinging up from them. The vacuum blades sway from down to up cutting anything in the way, with a total number of 208 strikes. Oriana can set up safety zones when she uses this spell. **'Drop Rest (昏睡の風 (ドロップレスト) Konsui no Kaze (Doroppu Resuto), lit. "Lethargic Wind"):' Written in yellow color, the spell looks like a compressed air gun, and when it hits the target directly it turns their consciousness inside out. The attack is made to knock out the target without hurting them. **'Boundary: Oriana can create a boundary around an area to keep people away. Nobody will think of approaching the place, and won't find anything about it strange. News from inside the boundary won't reach the outside. The boundary hides magic flows and magic movement, and even sixth senses will respond pretty slowly in the occasion they work. **'Earth Symbol - Red:' A powerful spell that apparently explodes the target's skin from the collarbone to the top of the navel, causing them to bleed profusely. **'Fire Symbol - Yellow:' It creates an explosion of flames. **'All of Symbol:' A spell created by Oriana using up all her Shorthand flashcards and a small chant. The flashcards create an explosion of pure white light, which then gathers onto Oriana's right arm. As she finishes her chant, Oriana pulls her right arm back and swings it down, throwing the white sphere towards its target. There’s no definite shape to the explosion and it will often change into random shapes. The real identity of the white light is a large suction force. The air that touches the light and the nearby asphalt is sucked in at an extremely fast speed as all the matter that touches the light is sucked in and crushed by the pressure. As all the matter nearby is being compressed in such a short time, from the outside it looks like it's being eaten by a large space. As all the air is removed, all the gas matter starts to move about violently in order to fill up the void left behind, and even light and gravity will be sucked, distorting the scene in front of the spell. When it was negated by the Imagine Breaker, the pure white light broke apart and everything that had been compressed was released like an explosion. Chant: Using all my talents, release all the souls and destroy the enemy ahead! **'Traps:' Oriana can set up multiple magic traps, like blue and white explosions that create similarly colored flame pillars, earth bullets as big as baseballs that become sharp and edgy as they approach the enemy, an explosion that sends out a yellow flame, high-pressure wind that cuts like a scalpel, heavy blocks of ice that fall on top of the enemy and a flashcard that heated up a metal fence until it glowed red to burn people trying to climb it. **'Other Spells:' Oriana has used several unnamed spells, like slicing gusts of wind, super-thin stone blades that are launched as projectiles, a gust of wind that appears behind the enemy and pushes them forward, steam that erupts from the ground to toss the enemy into the air, a gust of wind that surrounds her and carries her off like a mini-tornado allowing her to reach the top of a building in a second, projecting her voice far away, a communication spell that translates the words of a person into orange lines of text, a spell that summons thick ropes around her arms to form a net that creates sharp gusts of wind when swung, an intangible force that pushes the enemy, and array of white light bullets as large as basketballs, a giant mallet a meter thick that breaks apart to create a storm of billions of shrapnel, a special anti-Saint spell, a communication spell that allows exchange of thoughts, a communication spell that displays words on the surface of her retina like words moving down a screen, a spell that surrounds Oriana with a blue and white light before sending an invisible wall of pressure that also rips up the ground for an earth tsunami, a water ball the size of a basketball that appears on Oriana's right hand and allows her to wrap the water around things like flames or even a person to drown them, a spell where Oriana punches an enemy with a flashcard on her hand and an explosion can be heard that knocks them to the ground, a blue flame wall that surrounds and enemy, an asphalt road spike, a softball-sized glass ball that is thrown as a projectile, a spell that throws a small white sphere of light, an ice sword capable of blocking Stiyl's flame sword and can be redirected mid-swing by manipulating the ice, an ice ball the size of a soccer ball that explodes to rain down shrapnel and a blade of wind several dozen meters long. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Brawlers Category:Mercenaries Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8